


【擎蜂】孤单星球 （已坑）

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 连载（已坑），背景架空，私设如山，idw后期机设。地球是被遗弃的塞星殖民地，已成一片废墟。大黄蜂出生后就被带到地球，塞星人撤离时被遗忘在上面，独自在地球生活了几万年。擎天柱的飞船偶然坠毁在地球上，陷入休眠，大黄蜂发现他，将他唤醒。大概是个孤单星球上的两机相互温暖的故事吧。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	【擎蜂】孤单星球 （已坑）

1

今天也是晴朗的一天。

黄色的小汽车人推开仓库大门，深吸一口气。呼——是泥土与青草的清香，混合着锈蚀的金属味儿。这是他最喜欢的气味。每年旱季与雨季交替的时节，只有这么短短几周的时间，他才能尽情享受这样的气味。很快，雨水将会占据80%的日子。他不得不总是待在仓库里，酸性过高的雨水会腐蚀他的外部装甲，而修复漆面实在是太麻烦了，尤其是背后的位置——他得对着巨大的镜面费力地扭过机体，再捏着喷漆罐小心翼翼地一层一层修补自己。

不过他最不喜欢的还是旱季。除了粗糙砂砾会磨损他的外漆以外，铺天盖地的沙尘还会想方设法地钻进他机体中的每一条缝隙。他恨透这个感觉了，浑身上下的齿轮都发着涩，他甚至觉得宇宙锈病的症状可能就不过如此。

他张开手臂伸了个懒腰，迎着微风抖抖金属触角和门翼，不再去想那些恼人的事情。现在，他得好好珍惜这阳光的味道。他慢悠悠地踱步到不远处的小土坡，扑通一声躺倒在草地上，打开手臂上的全息投影屏幕录入语音信息。

“大黄蜂个人日志：地球历78394年3月28日，天气晴，一切如常。”

阳光穿透稀薄大气层，掠过肆意疯长的丛林与鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，照耀在金属与土壤交错的无垠大地上。

这是塞伯坦人全面撤离十三号殖民行星的第76284年，是大黄蜂被独自遗弃在地球废墟上的第76284年。

七万余年，一切如常。

————

“Indigo*请求联络，收到请回答，收到请回答。”擎天柱断开通讯链接，专心应对眼前的糟糕情况。自动飞行系统已经失效，他正在手动驾驶飞船穿过这条不稳定的小行星带，左侧方的霸天虎追击舰还在契而不舍地攻击飞船的能量防护罩。

内战开始的这六万年来，擎天柱遇到过比这糟得多的场面。在行星外围被几个虎子追击还算不上什么大事——如果他的飞船里头装的不是火种源的话。战争愈演愈烈，汽车人一方在商讨许久过后，终于决定将火种源暂时转移出塞伯坦。如此重要且危险的任务，擎天柱身为领袖必须亲自执行。为了掩人耳目，他特意选择了改造后的普通民用交通飞船，并且只身一人出发，尽量避免引起霸天虎的注意。然而飞出塞星大气层没多久，刚刚进入最近的这条小行星带时，他便发现屁股后面追来一艘霸天虎武装舰船。

威震天还不至于气急败坏到要击落任何一艘离开塞伯坦的汽车人飞船，也就是说，他们转移火种源的消息泄露了。擎天柱当即切断了与铁堡总部的通讯链接——无论是有内鬼，还是信任息被拦截，内部通讯都已不再安全。于是他尝试使用专门为此情况准备的低频电子通信，却因为身处小行星带而受到大量信号干扰，无法联通。

这些霸天虎是有备而来的，他们算准了时机，偏偏在这个区域进行袭击。擎天柱不禁紧张起来，在没有支援的情况下，他这架只加装了防护罩与轻型武器的民用飞船根本毫无胜算。但如果威震天的目的是夺取火种源，那么他就不会冒险击毁他的飞船，而身侧追击舰的绵软火力似乎也证实了擎天柱的想法。他们在逼他偏离航线。

擎天柱再次尝试通讯链接，音频接收器传来的依旧只有杂乱噪音。他深吸一口气，向主控板中输入几条指令。他绝不能让火种源落入霸天虎手中，而在保证火种源安全的前提下，只剩下了这一个选择——普神保佑，他将要强行进行星际跃迁。几个微循环后，周围的空间开始渐渐卷曲，光线在舷窗之外跳跃闪烁着。“跃迁倒计时，5、4、3……”

突然，嘭地一声巨响，一发炮弹击中飞船的左侧引擎。紧接着，整艘飞船便消失了，只剩下扭曲过后的漩涡状空间。

“很好，红蜘蛛，撤退。”通讯另一头的霸天虎首领听起来心情很不错。追击舰应声返航，坐在驾驶席的红白色seeker发出一声轻蔑的哼声。当然，他并没有让他的领袖听到。

————

大黄蜂闭着光镜躺在草地上，晃着两条亮黄色的腿。音乐自他的车载音响里流淌出来，回荡在轻风里。七万年的时间，足够他听遍人类的音乐，看遍人类的电影。尽管他完全可以把喜欢的歌曲影片全储存在虚拟硬盘中，他还是花了许多时间建了个实体资料库，搜集来一张张唱片和影碟，跟任何他觉得有趣的东西一起，收藏在被他命名为“小蜂资料馆”的巨型仓库里。他还花了更多的时间将这些东西分门归类，按照时间与字母顺序，整整齐齐地码放在一层又一层的铁架上。

因为时间对他而言，并没有意义。他拥有近乎无限的时间，却根本不知道有何用处。

起初，大黄蜂每天都会在基地中静静等待，等待飞船上有人发现他们落下了一个倒霉蛋。毕竟，除了等待，他还能做什么呢？撤离程序做得一丝不苟（除了把他忘了），一切通讯手段均被切断，现成的武器设备交通工具统统被陆续运离了这颗殖民行星。幸好地球上还剩下一些未被开采的能量矿，否则他怕是早就去见了普神。后来，有一段时间，大黄蜂说服自己是带着某种重要的特殊使命留守地球的。他努力忙碌起来，想办法组装了一些基础武器，学习所有能够学习的技术。但由于通讯阻隔，他无法接入塞星数据库，也就没办法自己造架飞船离开。

再后来，他习惯了。生活就是这样子，没什么冠冕堂皇的理由，也没什么跌宕起伏的故事。他就只是那个被遗忘了的倒霉蛋而已。

大黄蜂仍住在训练基地里，把所有的物件与建筑都打理得崭新如初，丝毫看不出时光已逝去数万年。他喜欢这个小小的基地，作为第一批被送到地球上的新兵，这里就是他的家。那时他才刚刚被神铸赋予生命不到一个大循环，满怀兴奋地坐上巨大的运输飞船，扒在舷窗口看着灯火绚烂的塞伯坦离他越来越远。而这也几乎是他对母星的所有记忆。地球挺好的，地球上的原住民也是。在塞星人撤离地球时，仅剩的那些地球人也一并离开了这个早已不适宜居住的地方。在这个悬浮于宇宙中的孤单星球上，七万年来，他是唯一活着的智慧生命体。

——直到现在。

大黄蜂起初以为是一颗陨石砸了下来，毕竟过去的时日里，他也不是没遇到过。但这颗陨石的形状有些特别，一侧还拖着长串的烟尘……普神啊！是飞船！是一艘塞伯坦交通飞船！大黄蜂几乎是蹦起来冲着飞船的方向跑去。终于有人收到他每天都会发出的联络信号了吗？他太兴奋了，甚至忘记变形成跑车，只顾得迈开两条腿一路狂奔。交通船砸落在草地上发出震耳欲聋的响声，大量泥土与金属碎片向四周飞溅出来，左侧引擎还在呼呼地冒着烟。大黄蜂抬起双手护着自己的头雕，踉踉跄跄地停在已经开启的驾驶舱旁。他挥着手臂赶走面前的灰尘，定睛一看——是个红蓝色涂装的大型机，身上浸满了能量液，像是因飞船坠毁的冲击力而受了严重的伤。

“嘿，你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”

“这是……哪里？”

“十三号殖民星，地球。喔，你受伤了，别动！”

“呃……霸天虎……不能……”

“霸什么？你是来带我回家的吗？”

“家……必须……”

大型机的声音越来越小，蓝色光镜渐渐熄灭关闭，最终陷入了休眠。

————

“修改大黄蜂个人日志：地球历78394年3月28日，天气晴。天上掉下来一个奇怪的家伙。”

TBC

——————

*重要人物会使用某种颜色作为军事代号，Indigo=靛蓝色

*有关军事和科技的部分都是我胡编的请别较真hhhh

*原本脑洞是WALL·E电影AU，但写出来发现只是借鉴了一点背景，其他都完全不一样，所以就不算做AU只是私设架空了


End file.
